


he dies with your name in his mouth

by evanescentdawn



Series: arthur & merlin [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Everything Hurts, Gen, Merlin Needs a Hug (Merlin), desperately, short by so painful, so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/pseuds/evanescentdawn
Summary: This wasn’t supposed to happen. No, not like this—not like this—
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: arthur & merlin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845400
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	he dies with your name in his mouth

Merlin drops on his knees—no, he’s thinking—no, no, no, no, **_no_** —hands all over Arthur’s face, screaming, a distant ringing in his ears, calling out his name until his throat goes sore and his voice comes out hoarse, barely a whisper, so broken but—he’s not moving. Why isn’t he _moving_? Arthur face lobs in his lap, pale, so pale and no matter how many times Merlin slaps his cheeks, tries his magic—he remains unresponsive and doesn’t wake up and the horrible realisation is sinking in Merlin but he doesn't acknowledge it. He _can’t_.

This wasn’t supposed to happen. No, not like this—not like this—

Arthur was supposed to bring upon Albion and give Magic to this world, it was _written_. It was his destiny, _their_ destiny. Come on, Merlin begs, desperate. Clutching on to his shirt, and pressing his forehead to his. Breathes out, ragged, all choked noises, sobbing.

_Please, Come on. You’re the king, barely started your reign, how could you—and—and Gwen—she’s waiting for you, the knights are waiting for. You can’t leave them like this. And what about your people? Camelot? The ones you promised to protect?_

What about _me?_

It’s not fair, it’s not fair at all—out of everything that Merlin has done to keep him alive, keep him from dying—the deaths and the nightmares of dead eyes and screams that never leave Merlin—the people he lost—all of it and—

Arthur still _dies_. 

Merlin couldn’t do anything to stop it.


End file.
